The Cure
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: AU where Newt survives. Newt begs Thomas to kill him, but Thomas can't do it. After a fight between them and the Cranks, Thomas takes Newt with him and Brenda and Lawrence. The last place Newt wants to be is with Thomas, who makes a promise to Newt that he would find the cure. And after breaking his last promise, Thomas doesn't want to fail Newt, the boy he loves. ThomasxNewt.
1. Chapter 1

"Please, Tommy. Please."

Thomas stared into Newt's wide blue eyes. He loved this boy, had since the Glade, how could he kill him? His own best friend? "No," Thomas answered, his voice breaking. He swallowed hard and drooped the gun, still holding onto Newt's hand. He squeezed it tightly and said, "I'm not going to kill my best friend."

Newt's gaze softened for a moment, and hope swelled in Thomas' chest, but Newt glared at him and his hopes vanished. Newt was a Crank. He had the Flare. He wasn't _himself_ anymore. It was Newt's body, but not Newt. He wasn't the caring, loving, sarcastic, funny Newt that he knew.

"Thomas, what's going on?" Brenda shouted from the car, rolling down her window.

Thomas ignored her and Newt stood up. Thomas stood, too. "Fuck you," he said to Thomas. The words stung, and tears blurred his vision. "I trusted you with the note! I could have trusted Minho, but I didn't! I _should_ have trusted Minho!"

"Newt, you're my best friend," Thomas said. "My best friend in the whole world. I love you and I'm not letting you die."

Surprise flared in Newt's eyes, but he turned to the other Cranks standing behind him. "Attack them!" he yelled, pointing to Thomas and the car. Thomas grabbed his gun, ready to fire at any Cranks. So did Brenda and Lawrence, and Brenda rolled up her car window. For a horrible second Thomas thought they were going to drive away and leave without them, and he wouldn't have blamed them if they had, but they didn't leave. Instead Brenda and Lawrence got out of the car, two guns in each of their hands. Newt was in tears, and Thomas' heart hurt. He _hated_ seeing Newt upset.

The Cranks ran at them and Thomas fired his gun. He shot a Crank in the leg, a woman who looked in her mid twenties, but it was hard to tell because she looked crazed. Thomas saw Newt in all the chaos and was horrified to see him crying - Thomas had only seen him cry once, back in the Glade when Newt thought Alby and Minho were dead.

"Thomas!" Brenda shrieked from somewhere in front of him. "Behind you!" Thomas whirled around to face a man who lunged at him, and Thomas shreiked as they both fell to the ground. As he struggled with the man, Thomas remembered his gun and made a split second decision.

He placed the gun on the man's chest and fired.

Sobbing, he dropped the gun as the man fell to the ground, instantly dead. He'd killed two Cranks now. Newt didn't seem that crazy to him now.

Speaking of Newt, now the blonde was running straight towards Thomas, gun in hand. His scream pierced through the air as he charged, knocking Thomas to the ground again after he had just gotten up. They were both crying as Newt's fist came down towards him, but Thomas knocked it aside and grabbed Newt's arm. Newt cried out and Thomas let Newt go, feeling sick to his stomach. "Let _go_ of me!" Newt growled.

Thomas glared up at him, anger filling him. "I _did_ let go!" They rolled around on the ground, punching and kicking and screaming, and Newt got in a few punches before he sat on Thomas' legs, gun pointed at Thomas. Sweat coated his face and wet his hair, and he was breathing hard. He and Newt had never been close like this and Thomas would have found it sexy if it wasn't for the gun in his face. He felt Newt's crotch pressing against his but the gun in his face scared him too much for him to be too turned on.

"Newt, please," Thomas begged, trying to reason with this stranger. The boy who was Newt but wasn't. "Come with us. We'll find a cure, I promise." Thomas gave him the most desperate look he could manage.

"Oh, don't do that pleading with your eyes thing," Newt groaned. "It's so bloody annoying, Tommy."

"It's irresistible, isn' it?" Thomas smiled and leaned close to him, about six inches from his lips. "I'm irresistible."

"You're annoying." But Thomas could see Newt was trying not to smile. The Cranks were watching them, most of them stunned, and so were Brenda and Lawrence. "I love you," he told Thomas. "But I can't go with you. It's complicated."

"I can try to understand," said Thomas, his stomach dropping. "That's what friends are for. _Please_, Newt."

"No!"

"Please!"

"_No!_"

They wrestled on the ground, trying to punch each other, and Thomas' nose was bleeding but he, Brenda, and Lawrence managed to get Newt in the car and get in the car themselves, driving away before the Cranks could catch up to them. Newt struggled with Thomas, punching him in the face and suddenly Newt was on top of Thomas, both of them stretched out in the back of the car. Thomas' head was in an uncomfortable position against the arm rest and his shoes were making muddy footprints on the window on the other side of the car. He had Newt in a strong hold, using up all his energy because Newt was physically strong. One of the strongest boys he'd ever met.

"I bloody hate you, Tommy. I hate you," Newt said, his head against Thomas' chest.

Thomas, who was enjoying the closeness regardless, said, "That's funny, because a minute ago you said you loved me."

"Yeah. I definitely hate you, you annoying shuck..." Newt grumbled, but he trailed off and was asleep instantly in Thomas' arms.

* * *

**AN: I wasn't sure about posting this, so review and told me what you thought of it. It's going to be a short fic, maybe 5 chapters at the most? Anyway I hope you all like it :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas was exhausted at the end of the day, when they got on the Berg. Lawrence disappeared right away and so did Brenda, who said she was going to try to find a bedroom to sleep in. Thomas was left alone with Newt, which he had mixed emotions about. As much as he loved Newt and wanted to be close to him, Newt was really pissed at him so the feeling wasn't exactly mutual.

He followed Newt into a common room, where there was a couch and a gas fireplace. A beanbag chair sat by it and there were several couches. Thomas sat down in the beanbag chair and was surprised when Newt sat down close beside him. They watched the fire for a while, the only light in the large room. Thomas watched the shadows dancing on the walls and stared into the flames.

Neither of then said anything for a long time. Newt was the first to speak. "When I woke up this morning..." He trailed off and shook his head in amazement. "I had no idea things could turn around so quickly. You never really know where you're gonna be in a day, do you? You can guess, but things change so quickly, like when people die." Thomas remembered the man he'd killed that day. "One second you're alive, the next you're dead. How does that happen so quickly?"

"I don't know," Thomas answered honestly. He wanted to hug Newt but kept his distance, knowing Newt.

"I'm scared, Tommy," Newt told him, looking over at him. The light of the fire reflected in his eyes and glowed against his skin. "I'm scared of the bloody Flare - I lied when we first found out 'cause I didn't wanna scare you. I've been terrified this whole time. I'm terrified of death, of dying. I'm such a buggin' coward. Afraid of pain? There's so many things worse than pain." Tears streaked Newt's face and we're still rolling down his face.

His heart pounding, Thomas reached over and wiped Newt's tears away. Newt winced at first but then let him when he seemed to realize what Thomas was doing. Newt took a deep, shuddering breath, and when Thomas tries to pull his hand away Newt grabbed it and held it in his, squeezing it tightly. Thomas squeezed back, smiling at Newt. Newt managed a grimace and said, "Thomas, I need to tell you something. And I need you to swear you won't tell a bloody soul, ever. Not even Minho. Nobody. This has to stay between us."

"I swear," Thomas said softly, stroking Newt's fingers. "Of course I swear."

Newt wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sniffled. "I almost got raped, Tommy," he said, and Thomas gasped, stunned. He couldn't even begin to describe the shock of what Newt had just told him, the anger at whoever had dared even try to hurt his Newt.

His next thought was that he was afraid he misunderstood. "W-what?" A loose strand of light hair hung in Newt's face; Thomas wanted to reach out and tuck it behind his ear.

Newt nodded, not meeting Thomas' gaze. "It happened a few days after I got to the Crank Palace," he said. "It's huge, so I kept getting lost. I was on my way back to the shuck place from the movie theater when I accidentally went into an alley. I thought it was the entrance to the Crank Palace and it wasn't, but it sure as fuck looked like it. There were two Cranks waiting, a man and a woman, who both looked like they were 30 or something." Newt's voice broke.

Thomas wanted to hold him. "What did they do?" He was really angry now at those people. He would find them and kill them. He would.

Newt started sobbing, and this time Thomas did hold him - he wrapped his arm around Newt's shoulders and the older boy leaned against him. "It happened so fast. I was outnumbered - I told them to leave me alone, but they trapped me and came towards me until I backed myself into the back of the alley, which was the dumbest shuck thing to do. Dumber than all the things you've done combined." Thomas didn't even feel insulted. He was too busy being astonished that Newt could still make jokes. "They were both what, like twenty years older than me? Fucking pedophiles. I lashed out at them, tried everything, but they pinned me to the ground. Everything kind of got dark and fuzzy after that, but I remember one of those bastards kissing me and I felt my pants being pulled down. I kicked then and I think I broke the guy's nose, because I heard a male voice yelling when my foot connected with something." Thomas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt sick to his stomach, like he was going to throw up. "And then I heard this guy yelling, and I remember being lifted off the ground and I pulled my pants up. The two Cranks were gone, and another man was standing in front of me. I was terrified but he said I was safe, that those Cranks were gone. And I looked down and couldn't believe my buggin' eyes. The man killed the two Cranks. They were laying on the ground and there was a lot of blood. But I didn't even hear any gunshots. I don't remember..." Newt shook his head.

Thomas could tell he was starting to panic. "It's okay," he said, holding Newt closer. "You don't have to remember."

Newt nodded, wiping his eyes again. "The guy took me back to the Crank Palace and I must've slept for a day. The guy wasn't a Crank, Tommy, he had the Flare but he was like me before I got...really bad." He didn't say what they were probably both thinking. He wasn't immune, but it wasn't obvious. Not yet." Newt looked at Thomas, his blue eyes wide. "He was the guy you killed today."

A jolt hit Thomas then. It felt like he'd just been kicked in the gut. That man had saved Newt from being seriously hurt, had probably saved his life, and Thomas had thanked him for killing him. Shooting him in the chest. "Oh...God. Oh my God." The guy had probably just wanted to save Newt again, thinking Thomas was an enemy. And maybe he was. "I can see why you hate me," Thomas said, tears filling his eyes.

Newt shook his head. "You didn't know," he said. "And I don't hate you." The blonde leaned in and, closing his eyes, kissed Thomas softly on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt's kiss surprised Thomas. Of course Thomas' first thought wasn't _Oh God, Newt's kissing me_, though he did eventually think that. Newt was as tough as Minho acted and he was strong and Thomas couldn't picture Newt liking long walks on beaches or cuddling by fires or anything like that. But here they were cuddling in front of a fire, and Newt was kissing Thomas.

The older boy pulled him close, brushing his lips gently over Thomas'. The kiss was deep and loving and so unlike Newt, but it was wonderful. Thomas had immediately closed his eyes, and he kept them closed as he slid his hands up under Newt's shirt, feeling his body for the first time as his hands went in Newt's hair as he'd been longing to do for so long. "Tommy," Newt groaned. Thomas opened his mouth and their tongues touched, twisting around the other's. Thomas couldn't believe he was finally kissing Newt. It all felt like a dream.

"Thomas, Newt, I-" They sprang apart quickly but it was too late. Lawrence was standing in the doorway, clearly taken by surprise at what he had seen. "Sorry. I see I interrupted something." He left Thomas and Newt alone to stare at each other.

Newt stared at Thomas, blushing. Thomas smiled and then Newt smiled too and kissed him, harder this time but no less passionate. Newt's tongue searched Thomas' mouth, wet and warm. The kiss deepened at the end and Newt pulled back, his lips inches from Thomas. "I can't do this anymore, Tommy," Newt said. Thomas'a stomach dropped, misunderstanding the blonde, but Newt went on, "I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. I've been doing it since the Glade, and I'm just _tired_."

Relief filled Thomas. "You don't have to hide anymore," he told Newt. "And our friends will accept you for who you are."

Newt's eyes narrowed as he seemed to realize. "Where the bloody hell are those shuck faces, anyway?" Thomas explained everything and then Newt said, "And we're going back to WICKED's shuck headquarters? Back to Rat Man?"

"Basically, yeah," Thomas answered.

"That's bloody great. Only to top it off by coming out to _everyone_," Newt grumbled.

"It's okay that you're gay, Newt," Thomas said gently. "If they're really your friends, they'll accept you."

Newt sighed and moved closer to Thomas, rubbing their noses together. "I hope so," he said.

* * *

Thomas couldn't remember ever sleeping with anyone. He and Newt had gathered blankets and pillows and snuggled together by the fire. The flames cracked every once in a while and it would startle Newt. "This bloody Flare is awful," Newt said. "I'm so scared, Tommy." He buried his face in Thomas' chest. "I'm so bloody weak."

"You're not weak," Thomas said, stroking Newt's hair. "I'm not just saying it. You're the strongest person I've ever met. I'd be dead if I went through all the things you did." Newt looked up at him, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. It broke Thomas' heart to see the boy he loved so upset. He brushed his lips against Newt's in a soft kiss that left them both breathless. "You did surprise me, though."

Newt smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "By kissing you?"

"No - well, that," Thomas agreed. "I meant that you're such a romantic. It surprised me."

"Don't you tell a bloody soul," Newt said.

Thomas laughed. "I won't," he promised. He kissed Newt again, harder this time but still passionate. He let Newt take control of the kiss, let the older boy push him down on the sheets. Thomas arched his back, pleasure rushing through him each time Newt's hips grinded against his. "Ohhhhh...Newt." Thomas had no idea Newt could be that sexy. He felt his shirt being pulled over his head, felt Newt's hands running over his body. And then Newt's lips slid down to his neck and Thomas felt another rush of pleasure as Newt kissed his neck. "Newt," he gasped.

"Tommy, you're so beautiful," Newt mumbled against his neck, kissing his skin. "So beautiful..." Thomas blushed at the compliment as Newt licked his skin, trailing his tongue from Thomas' neck to his jaw. Thomas moaned and wriggled around in the sheets, getting them all tangled up.

Newt sighed. "Thomas..." Thomas couldn't believe he was actually turning Newt on. "_Stop_..."

Thomas grinned and pinned Newt to the bed, smashing their lips together. He grabbed Newt's hips, earning a moan from the blonde. Newt grabbed Thomas' hand, moving it between his legs. Thomas gasped - Newt was hard as a rock. "Tommy, touch me," Newt moaned. "Please."

Thomas hesitated. They'd only been together for less than a day. This morning he hadn't had a clue he would be with Newt at all. Ever again. "Newt, we've only been together for a _day_."

"_Please_, Tommy," Newt begged, moving Thomas' hand. Thomas sighed happily and bent down to kiss Newt as he unbuttoned the older boy's pants. Newt grabbed his hand again and put it in his underwear. Thomas gasped as he touched Newt, really touched him, for the first time. "I want you to make love to me."

Thomas didn't know what to say. He knew he wasn't ready yet, and he didn't want to do anything both of them might regret. "Newt...as much as I appreciate your honesty-" he started.

"I want you to suck me off," Newt moaned, staring up at Thomas with pleading blue eyes.

"Oh, don't do that," Thomas said. "That only works with Minho." Newt's eyes filled with tears. "Crying only works with him, too." Thomas realized how much he missed his friend.

Newt sighed, the look disappearing. "If we can't have sex, will you at least hold me?" he asked.

Thomas smiled and pulled Newt down next to him. "Of course," he said, and after kissing him Newt rested his head on Thomas' chest. Thomas watched the fire die out as Newt fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thomas." Lawrence was shaking his shoulder, and Thomas opened his eyes and looked up at him. Newt was still snuggled against him, snoring into his chest.

"What, Lawrence?"

"You're leaving," said Lawrence. "WICKED's headquarters is about an hour away by walking. But I have a coat for you and Newt. Speaking of Newt, wake him up."

Thomas looked down at his new boyfriend. "Newt," he hissed, shaking the boy. "Wake up."

Newt groaned and lifted his head, blinking at Thomas. "Hey, Tommy," he said, smiling.

Thomas smiled. "Hey."

Newt kissed him and Thomas momentarily forgot about Lawrence. "When are we leaving?" he said against Thomas' lips.

"Right now." Newt jumped slightly and blushed when he noticed Lawrence. "I've got a coat for both of you. WICKED's headquarters is about an hour away from here." He went on to explain how to get there. "Good luck to both of you," he said, "and congratulations." He winked and Newt went even redder. Thomas just grinned and wrapped an arm around Newt's shoulders.

"Bye, Lawrence," said Thomas, and followed his boyfriend to the door of the Berg. They got out and began the long walk.

* * *

They spent the walk to WICKED's headquarters talking about Newt's times in the Crank Palace. Each incident that had happened made Thomas even angrier. "I was terrified," Newt told him. They were holding hands as they walked and the blonde squeezed the Runner's hand. "I was completely alone, Tommy. If I told you all that I witnessed at that buggin' place, you'd be sick."

Newt was probably right. "I'm sorry you were alone," Thomas said, his heart aching. "I'll never let you be alone, Newt. Okay?"

His boyfriend's eyes glistened with tears. "Yeah," he said.

Thomas stopped walking and hugged Newt, holding him tightly to his chest. That was when Newt broke down, clinging to Thomas' jacket. It broke Thomas' heart but he held the older boy as his body shook with sobs. "Do you want to talk about it?" Thomas asked, rubbing Newt's back soothingly.

Newt lifted his head, the sadness in his eyes when his gaze met Thomas' tearing a hole through Thomas' heart. Thomas kissed him softly, wanting to hold Newt close to him in an unbreakable bubble and keep him safe forever. But even though Newt was broken, Thomas would be there for Newt always and heal the scars that he had had since before Thomas even knew him. He loved Newt. That was more real to him than anything else that had happened to him that he could remember.

The blonde shook his head. "It'll bloody make you sick, Tommy."

"If it helps you," Thomas insisted, "it's worth it."

Newt managed a smile and he grabbed Thomas' hand as they continued walking. The older boy moved closer to Thomas. "I met a boy who reminded me so much of Alby. He had almost exactly Alby's eyes." Newt looked a little dreamy then. "Alby had the most gorgeous eyes..."

Thomas laughed. "What about the boy?" he encouraged. "Was he cute?"

Newt blushed. "No! I mean, we were just friends," he said. Of course Newt would try to deny it, though honestly Thomas was relieved. "He was gay, though, like Alby, and he liked me, Tommy. Like that. _He looked so much like Alby. _We were talking one day, about our lives before the Crank Palace. His name was Alex, their bloody names were even similar. I told him about my relationship with Alby and that he reminded me so much of Alby and he said he thought Alby sounded great. He told me he...bloody hell, that he _loved_ me." Newt looked at Thomas, tears streaming down his cheeks. Thomas reached out and wiped them away. "And he asked me if I loved him, and I told him no. Told him I had my eyes on someone else."

"Who?" Thomas wanted to know.

Newt giggled. "_You_, you dumb shuck," he informed Thomas. "I told Alex about you. He said he was jealous because he never knew such great people and then he leaned in and kissed me." Newt shook his head in amazement. "That kiss was shucking amazing. For a moment I thought I felt something, but then I got crazy defensive and pulled away. I told him that I didn't feel that way for him and left. We didn't speak for three days, or ever again, really. Apparently, someone had seen us kissing, a really homophobic bitch. And Tommy, oh God..."

"Tell me," Thomas urged, gently. He really didn't want to know but his needs weren't important then and he knew it.

"They killed him, Tommy," said Newt. "A couple of the woman's friends tied me up and gagged me really shucking well, and they killed him right in front of me. Then they left me there with Alex's body."

Thomas didn't even know what to say. It just made him so angry. "Did someone find you?" he asked. "Did they untie you?"

"Oh, yeah," Newt said. "Alex's brother."

"Brother?"

Newt nodded. "He was devastated when he saw Alex. He went over to his brother's body and sobbed for a long shuck time before he went over to untie me. I was okay with it, though. He'd just lost his brother."

Thomas did feel sick. It was the worst story Thomas had ever heard. "Newt, I'm so sorry," he said, tears filling his eyes.

Newt pressed his body against Thomas' as they walked. "Thanks for listening," he said. "I'm sure I've bloody scarred you for life."

He was probably right. But Thomas said, "Hey, that's what I'm here for," and Newt actually smiled before going in for a kiss.

"Love you, Tommy," Newt told him.

Thomas' heart fluttered and he pulled Newt even closer and kissed him. "Love you too."

* * *

**"Welcome back, Thomas," **Rat Man said.** "No one believed me, but I've been saying all along that you'd return. I'm glad you made the right choice." **

Newt squeezed Thomas' hand. **"Let's just get on with it,"** said Thomas.

**"Sounds like an excellent idea,"** said Janson. **"After you."** Thomas and Newt followed Rat Man and went into WICKED's headquarters. There was a huge lobby and a front desk. **"I thought we'd spend a few minutes in my office."**

Newt had been mostly silent, but he spoke up then. **"I'm coming,"** he insisted.

**"Very well,"** Janson said as they went to his office. **"We're terribly sorry about what happened in Denver. A shame to lose a city with such potential. All the more reason we need to get this done and get it done quickly."**

Thomas hated the way he said that. **"What is it you have to do?" **

**"We'll discuss everything in my office,"** Janson said. **"Our lead team is there." **

**"That's fine,"** said Thomas. **"But I really need to use the bathroom first." **He exchanged a look with his boyfriend.

**"There's one just up ahead,"** said Janson.

After putting the device in the cabinet, Thomas pretended to flush the toilet and wash and dry his hands, then came back out of the bathroom. He nodded at Newt and Janson said,** "All finished?" **

**"All finished." **

Thomas took Newt's hand again and gave him a kiss as they continued walking. "None of that here," Rat Man said sharply. Thomas got an idea and pulled Newt into his arms, attacking the blonde with kisses. Newt giggled against his lips and wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck as their lips brushed. "Thomas and Newt!"

After one more kiss, Thomas finally released Newt, who was still laughing and his lips were swollen from kissing. After a while of walking in silence Thomas asked, **"Am I ever going to meet the chancellor?" **

**"Chancellor Paige is very busy,"** said Rat Man. **"You have to remember, Thomas - completing the blueprint and finalizing the cure are only the beginning. We're still organizing the logistics of getting it out to the masses - most of the team is working hard at it as we speak." **

**"What makes you so sure this will work?"** Thomas asked. **"Why just me?" **

**"I know, Thomas,"** Rat Man said. **"I believe it with every ounce of my being. And I promise you'll get the credit you deserve." **

Newt was staring at Rat Man in disgust. **"I don't want any credit,"** he almost growled.

**"Here we are,"** Rat Man said finally.

"About bloody time," Newt grumbled as they made their way into Rat Man's office.

* * *

Newt sat with him in the room with the typing pad. Thomas left letters for Minho, Brenda, and Teresa, just in case things ended badly. "What if they don't come?" Thomas asked.

"They will," Newt reassured him, rubbing Thomas' back as he finished his letter for Teresa.

Thomas felt sick. He could be dead in a matter of hours. Looking at his boyfriend, he asked, "Will you lay with me for a while?"

Newt nodded, his eyes filling with tears. They lay down on the bed, Thomas' head on Newt's chest. Thomas enjoyed being held by the blonde and he felt so lucky that his last few hours could be spent with Newt.

_No. Don't think like that. Minho and the others will come. _

Newt held him for a while, both of them silent, and somehow Thomas knew Newt wasn't asleep. There was a heavy feeling in his chest. "Newt...what if this is the right thing to do?" he asked. "They need my brain for the Cure. If I run, I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life."

"No!" Newt exclaimed, holding Thomas closer to him. "Don't you talk like that, Thomas!" There was a pause. "Tommy, look at me. Look at me now."

Thomas lifted his head to meet Newt's gaze. Newt kissed him and Thomas grabbed a fistful of his shirt, brushing his lips against Newt's. He let go of Newt's shirt, running his hands through the older boy's soft blond hair. A rush of pleasure went through Thomas and he pinned Newt to the bed, getting on top of him. Newt grabbed his hips and Thomas moaned as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Thomas' eyes were closed and he lifted Newt's shirt, running his hands over his body. He unbuttoned Newt's shirt and slid it off him, touching him as they kissed. Newt's hands worked at the buttons of Thomas' own shirt as Thomas reached for Newt's belt. He threw it to the ground and there was a loud clatter as Newt's belt buckle hit the tiled floor. Thomas unbuttoned Newt's pants and pulled down his zipper, putting a hand in his boxers. Newt moaned as he pulled Thomas' shirt off. "Tommy," he whimpered. "Please." He slid his hands down Thomas' chest and stomach. Thomas kissed him, searching Newt's mouth with his tongue. "Before this is all over, one way or another...make love to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas stared at Newt. "Are you sure?" he asked gently. He was kind of nervous because he didn't remember having any sexual experience, and he was afraid he wouldn't know what to do. But he would figure it out, if it was what Newt wanted.

Newt nodded, staring up at him. "Make love to me, Tommy," he pleaded. "I want you."

"Okay," Thomas said carefully, and leaned down to kiss Newt. Their lips brushed and Thomas pressed his lips against Newt's, pulling down his jeans and boxers. His heart was pounding and he didn't notice this until Newt put his hand over Thomas' heart.

"You're heart's beating so bloody fast," the blonde said. Thomas put his hand over Newt's hand that rested on his chest, stroking his fingers briefly before pinning Newt to the bed. Thomas grinded his hips into Newt's and the older boy moaned each time Thomas did it. Thomas wondered if he had ever had sex before and wondered if it had been this good.

Thomas opened his eyes to look at Newt, taking in his love's naked body. "You're so beautiful, Newt," Thomas told him.

Newt smiled up at him and blushed. They kissed again and Thomas felt his own pants being pulled down. The kiss grew heated and passionate and when Thomas reached between Newt's legs he gasped at how hard Newt was. "Oh gosh," he gasped, his heart racing in his chest.

"If you're not ready," Newt started.

"No! No, I _am_ ready," Thomas reassured him. He pulled back to gaze lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Newt said, pulling him down for a kiss. "Tommy, I want you inside me. Now."

Thomas nodded, nervous as hell at this point. But he loved Newt, and he wanted to share this with him. He grabbed Newt's hips and got ready to push into him. "Wait!" Newt cried out.

Thomas immediately stopped as tears streamed down Newt's face. "Newt, honey, what's wrong?" he said, pulling the crying boy into his arms, their naked bodies pressed together as Thomas pulled the sheets over them.

"Those Cranks...the people...they raped me," Newt confessed. Shock filled Thomas as Newt explained. "That guy didn't find me until after they raped me, Tommy. He saved me though and he killed those people." Newt sniffled. "I'm s-sorry I lied to y-you..." He buried his face in Thomas' chest, weeping quietly.

Thomas just held him, furious at the people who had hurt his Newt. "Newt, I'm so sorry," he said, squeezing tears out of his eyes.

Newt shook his head. "I lied to you, Tommy," he said.

"It's okay, Newt."

"No it's n-not!" Newt sobbed, pulling away. "I didn't want to make love with you without you knowing that. But I can see why you don't want to anymore. It's f-fine. I understand."

Thomas' heart broke. "When did I say that I don't want to make love to you?" he pointed out, taking Newt's hands in his.

Newt's eyes widened. "Tommy..."

They kissed, Thomas pushing Newt down onto the pillows again. Newt pulled Thomas' hands towards him and wrapped them around his waist. "Do you still want this?" Thomas asked Newt. "We can wait as long as you want. You don't have to do it just because I want to."

Newt smiled up at him. "You're a great guy, Tommy," he said, hugging Thomas. "I love you. And, yes, I do want this."

"I love you too," Thomas said, pulling back from the hug to push inside Newt. Newt moaned and squirmed underneath Thomas, crying out in pain as Thomas pushed deeper.

"Oh my God this is so bloody amazing," Newt gasped, holding onto Thomas' bare hips. Thomas just moaned in response and kissed Newt, the whole thing seeming surreal and the most real thing he'd ever experienced all at the same time. How was that even possible?

"Am I hurting you?" Thomas asked gently. "I can stop if-"

"No! No, don't you dare ever buggin' stop, Tommy."

Thomas laughed and kissed Newt as he made love to him. After a long time Thomas came inside Newt, then collapsed beside him on the bed. Newt snuggled close to him and they lay together in a mess of arms and legs. Newt's body shook with sobs, but he was smiling as he pressed his lips to Thomas. "Love you so much," Newt told him.

Thomas' heart burst with love. "I love you, too," he said, tearing up himself. He closed his eyes and pulled Newt into his arms, resting his cheek on the top of Newt's head. They fell asleep like that, the blankets pulled over them as they lay together.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Thomas. Thomas lifted his head and sat up, and so did Newt. "What's bloody going on?" Newt wondered, his blonde hair a mess. Thomas smiled at Newt who said, "Why are you smiling?"

"You look adorable," Thomas told him.

Newt blushed, making him look even more adorable. "I am _not_ adorable," he insisted.

"Okay, you're not adorable."

Another knock on the door stopped their bickering and Thomas got up and headed towards it. "Tommy?" Newt called out, still in bed.

"Yeah?" Thomas turned around to face him.

Newt looked amused. "Forgetting something?"

Thomas looked down at his naked body and flushed. "Oh, yeah," he said. "Clothes."

Newt burst out laughing as Thomas came back to the bed. There was another knock at the door and Newt called out, "Yeah, yeah, we're coming!" as they dressed each other. There was a bathroom in the room and Newt disappeared in it, returning with a brush in his hand as he ran it through his messy hair as he followed Thomas to the door.

**"Thomas,"** Rat Man said as he opened it. **"We really need to get things started." **

**"I'm...not ready yet,"** Thomas said. Newt put the brush down and grabbed his hand, squeezed it tightly.

**"I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice,"** said Janson.

**"But..."** Thomas trailed off.

**"Thomas - waiting will only make it worse,"** Rat Man said. **"We need to go." **

The heavy feeling came back again as tears filled Thomas' eyes. "Tommy, it's okay," Newt said. "It's going to be okay." He kissed Thomas softly, and he was crying too when the kiss broke. Rat Man didn't even try to stop them that time.

"I love you so much," Thomas told him, a lump forming in his throat. He hugged his lover and blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears.

"I love you, too, Tommy." Newt kissed his cheek. "You'll be fine."

Rat Man stood there awkwardly and Thomas wondered if people had watched him and Newt a few hours earlier, before they fell asleep. The thought made him furious. It was _their_ moment, theirs and no one else's. **"Let's get it over with,"** Thomas told Rat Man.

Rat Man smiled, creeping Thomas out. **"Follow me,"** he said.

Thomas and Newt followed him to a room where there were several people from WICKED already there. **"So that's it? Time to cut me open?"** Thomas asked.

**"I'm sorry,"** one of them said. **"But we need to begin." **

Newt was clinging to Thomas, his face buried in Thomas' neck. Thomas held him, murmuring soothing words to him, and that was when the alarm sounded. Newt lifted his face and relief was written all over it.

The Right Arm.

Someone came in, looking panicked, and said, **"A Berg arrived with a delivery, but it was a trick to get people inside - they're trying to take over the main building this very second." **

**"Looks like we need to hurry and get this procedure started. Christensen, put him under,"** said Rat Man.

* * *

"Thomas," Newt sobbed. Thomas felt himself waking up, felt someone squeezing his hand. "Tommy, please, wake up."

Thomas made himself go towards the sound of his love's voice. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Newt's beautiful face inches from his. Newt laughed and kissed him, and Thomas felt like bursting into tears again as he held Newt. He hugged him when the kiss broke, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde.

"What happened?" Thomas asked, and realized how dumb he sounded. "How - how am I alive?"

Newt, who was giggling from happiness, handed Thomas a letter.

**Dear Thomas**, it said.

**It's my belief that the Trials are over. We have more than enough data to create a blueprint. My associates disagree with me on this matter, but I was able to stop this process and save your life. It's now our task to work with the data we already have and build a cure for the Flare. Your participation, and that of the other subjects, is no longer necessary.**

**You now have a great task ahead of you. When I became chancellor I realized the importance of creating a back door of sorts to this building. I placed this back door in an unused maintenance room. I'm asking you to remove yourself, your friends, and the considerable number of Immunes we've gathered. Time is of the essence, as I'm sure you're aware. **

**There are three paths marked on the map I've enclosed. The first shows you how to leave this building through a tunnel - once outside, you'll be able to find where the Right Arm has made their own entrance to another building. There, you can join them. The second route will show you how to get to the Immunes. The third shows you how to find the back door. It's a Flat Trans that will transport you to what I hope will be a knew life. Take them all and leave. **

**Ava Paige, Chancellor**

Thomas looked at Newt. "A new life," said Thomas. "A new life for us, and for our friends."

Newt giggled and nodded as Thomas threw himself into Newt's arms and showered him with kisses. "Tommy, stop," Newt giggled, holding Thomas' body against his as he rocked them. "Let's go, okay? Let's find our friends and get that new life."

Thomas felt drunk from happiness. "Marry me," he said. "Marry me, Newt."

Newt went white. "What?" He stared at Thomas in shock.

Thomas got down on one knee and knelt in front of Newt, taking his hand. "I don't have a ring, but..." He trailed off. "Marry me."

Newt stared down at him, light blue eyes as big as dinner plates. "Tommy...yes. I'll marry you."

Gasping in shock, Thomas stood up quickly and kissed Newt, both of them in tears. After they were done kissing Thomas hugged Newt tightly, holding him and not even caring if anyone was watching him. They were going to be married. Husbands. Thomas giggled some more, happier than he could ever remember being. "Let's bloody get out of here," Newt said, and Thomas followed his new fiance out of the room.


End file.
